Yue's Story
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Fifty years after Yue turned into the moon, she returns to spirit form, and finds out what happened while she was gone.


Yue was finally free. She had been trapped in the moon for the last twenty years, but now she could move around the country, casting light wherever she was. She walked towards the nearest village, and realized it was the Northern Earth Kingdom. "Hello?" she called, waiting for an answer, but getting none. She looked around and gasped. "What happened?" she asked herself, as she stared at the wreckage. A man came up to her. "I'm sorry, but this place was destroyed years ag- Yue?!" Yue turned. "Aang? But. . .I wasn't gone that long, how -?" "You were gone for twenty years, Yue. Sokka. . .he married Suki." Yue looked at Aang sadly. "Sokka? Where is he? Is he here?" Aang winced. "Sort of." He led her to bodies, all wrapped up and ready for burial. "He's. . .there." He gestured to a blue shroud with the southern Water Tribe symbol on it. Yue raced towards it. "No. . .Sokka. . ."

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yue. I'm sorry that Sokka died. Okay? But. . .we have to move on." "How many are left?" "Well. . .Katara's died, so has Toph, Zuko's gone too. I'm the only one here." Yue suddenly realized something. "Wait. . .I'm a spirit! I can cross over and see them!" Aang looked at her, suddenly hopeful. "Maybe. . .you could take me? I am the Avatar, after all. I can convert to spirit form, but only if a spirit wills it." Yue smiled. "Of course, Aang. I hereby command you, Aang, to become a spirit. Do you consent?" "I consent." Aang was suddenly surrounded with a bluish glow, and was replaced with the child Yue had known him as.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aang! I still think of you as a child. Just because. . .you know. . .that's how I saw you last. Aang smiled. "Hey, who'm I to judge the moon? C'mon, let's get to work!" They disappeared through the ground. They reappeared at a clearing, where one black, one white, fish were swimming in harmony. "Wait! That's Tui and La! The originals!" Yue bent down to stroke them. He met her touch. Suddenly, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara appeared at the edge. "Oh, no. . .Aang? They killed you too?" "No, Yue brought me here." Sokka suddenly noticed Yue. "Yue? But. . ." Yue raced to Sokka. "Sokka! I. . .missed you." Suki looked on in disapproval. "Sokka? Who is this?" "Oh, Suki! This is Yue, the moon. She. . .was my first girlfriend."

Zuko spun on her. "Sorry for the general's actions. If he hadn't killed the original Tui, you wouldn't have had to. . .y'know." Katara rushed Aang and embraced him, kissing him hard. "Oh, Aang. I haven't seen you for so long!" Zuko looked on sullenly. "Ugh." Toph smiled. "Hey, Sokka, I think Aang looks better than you." Sokka yelled, "No he - AGGHHH! TOPH! WHY?!" Toph smirked. "You never knew when to listen carefully." Sokka glowered at her. "I saw that, Sokka." Sokka screamed in frustration. Yue smiled happily. "Sokka, you are no more mature than you were when you were alive. Is this how he acted as an adult?" "Uh, no. He's just that stupid," Katara replied. Yue asked, "Okay, Suki, so. . .you're taking care of Sokka, right?" "Well, I was, right before _you_ showed up." Yue got up in her face. "Oh, is that how you want to play this, fangirl? Well, I can tell you that I happen to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, so -" Sokka shoved in between them. "Girls, girls, please. I know I'm attractive, but don't fight over me. I am too superior for that kind of thing." Aang cracked up. "What? That's not funny? Oh, come on!" He quickly sobered up, but Zuko laughed harder. "You can't keep doing dumb things and not expect anyone to laugh, Sokka. Honestly, you've gotten more normal since you were dead."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this exceedingly interesting conversation, but I could give you life again. I'm the moon, the spirits' life force. I can revive all of you. If you so chose. I'm already reviving Aang." Suki stepped forward. "I'd like to be reborn so that I may protect Kyoshi." Yue looked at her happily. "Good choice. I command you, Suki, to be reborn, if you so choose," Yue said formally. "I so choose." Suki disappeared. Sokka reached out to Yue. "I'd like to stay a spirit." Katara stared, shocked, at Sokka. "What? Sokka, you. . .you can't!" "Actually, Katara, he can. He's allowed to refuse." Sokka smiled. "I want to stay here with you." "Oh, Sokka. . .thank you. It is quite lonely being the moon."

Zuko looked at Sokka. "Okay, so. . .I guess you're staying here, then." "Yeah, I guess I am. You wanna stay too?" Sokka asked hopefully. "Well. . .Katara and I. . .I mean, I need to protect Aang. . .um. . ." Zuko blushed awkwardly. "Well. . .whatever Katara wants to do." Katara looked at him doubtfully. "Well. . .I guess I'll wait here." Zuko smiled. "Oh, cool. Then, I guess I'll stay here too, Sokka." Aang looked at Katara. "What? But. . .I thought. . ." "Sorry, Aang, but I need to stay with Sokka. Really, I am. But I have to take care of the idiot." "Which one, Sokka or me?" Aang asked, trying and failing with humor. "Aang. Really. I'm staying here. Goodbye." Yue looked at Aang sadly. "Oh, Aang. I'd come with you if I could, but I'll have to settle for watching you. Here. I hereby command you to return to the real world, if you so choose." Aang looked at her. "I so choose," he said despondently. He stared at her sadly, and slowly disappeared.

"Oh, Zuko. . .What are you doing?" Katara asked, watching as Zuko leaned in. He kissed her quickly, then backed away, blushing all the way past his scar. "Oh. . .um. . .nothing." Katara smiled hopefully. "That was actually. . .kind of nice." Zuko grinned bashfully. "Really? Well. . .I didn't half mind either." They leaned in again, as Sokka looked on in disbelief. "Katara? But. . .what about Aang?" Katara looked away guiltily, but Yue urged her on. "Katara, Aang already. . .forgot about you." "What?! No. . .he wouldn't." "Katara, when he chose to leave the spirit world, he forgot about this whole endeavor. All he remembers in being trapped in that iceberg with Appa, and waking up to save the world. He saved the world from the Fire Nation and grew up. That's it."

Meanwhile, Aang was walking around on the real world. He waved his hand, absently creating a gust of wind. "Well, saving the world is a piece of cake. He tripped as a specter appeared in front of him. "Who. . .who are you?" It was a specter of a young girl, with dark hair. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through him, when he realized she was blind. Tears welled in her eyes. "So it's true. You really don't remember." She reached out to touch him, but withdrew her hand at the last second. She looked at him sadly. "I'm Toph. You don't remember me, but. . ." Memories flooded back. "Toph? It's. . .you?" Toph smiled tearfully. "Well. . .yeah." "Did I tell you I really liked you?" Toph looked at him, happy because her crush was finally realized, and a little confused. "What about Katara?" "Well, she stayed didn't she? You can change your mind." Toph called, "Yue? Can you. . .y'know?" Yue smiled. "Yes, I can. Toph I command you to become live, and live forever with Aang, if you so choose." "I so choose," Toph said happily, and fell into Aang's arms. They kissed.


End file.
